


Day 7: Haunted House

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suga, do you really think this is good idea?" Daichi asked, twisting the edge of his sweater nervously. The silver haired boy laughed, "Daichi c'mon, it's not that bad." Daichi could immediately think of about twelve reasons why exploring the disused house in the woods was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Return of Daichi's fear of the dark from Day 1

"Suga, do you really think this is good idea?" Daichi asked, twisting the edge of his sweater nervously.

The silver haired boy laughed, "Daichi c'mon, it's not that bad." Daichi could immediately think of about twelve reasons why exploring the disused house in the woods was a bad idea. "I already told you I'm scared of the dark..." he muttered quietly, in case there was someone nearby who might overhear him.

"C'mon Daichi, I'm here to protect you!"

"Last time we were in the dark together you freaked me out completely. It's not that I don't trust you, Suga, it's just..."

"I don't have the greatest track record, yeah, but I'll make it up to you, starting from now."

"You're literally dragging me into an abandoned house! You're _not_ making it up!"

"Live a little, Daichi, we're gunna be fine," Suga said firmly, pulling him towards the house.

It was fairly dilapidated on the outside, it looked half sunken into the ground, the paint peeling. The wood was splintering, and a lot of the tiles from the roof had slipped off. They made their way to the front steps, Daichi putting his hand out on the railing, Suga making his way up first. On the second step, his foot went through, and the two of them cried out, Daichi running back up the driveway. "This is bad! This is very bad!" he shouted. Suga burst into laughter.

"It's fine! Don't worry, Daichi, it's fine!" he reassured him, the captain furrowing his brows.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Daichi..."

"It's just...really?"

Suga sighed, pulling his foot out of the step, placing it carefully as he made it up to the porch. "Alright, how about this: we spend half an hour here, and then we go to get ramen and watch films for the rest of the night?" he put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I guess that's alright," Daichi reasoned, breathing out as he approached the steps, carefully making his way up on the opposite side that Suga had.

The door swung open with a little bit of added force from Suga's foot. The house was cold inside - almost colder than it was outside. Suga switched on his torch. There was a fireplace, and a table in the middle of the room, with a couple of chairs. "See, this isn't so bad," Suga said, stepping into the room. Cautiously, Daichi stepped in after him. There was a door laying on the floor, obviously ripped off its hinges by the wind or something, and the other room had its door shut. There was a staircase going up the side, and the banister from the upstairs hand fallen through. "This is cool," Suga said, wrapping his scarf around himself.

"I guess," Daichi scuffed his shoe against the floor of the house. Suga grabbed his hand, pulling him closer as he wandered past the table and into the room with no door. There was a bed frame, the bed sheets brown and rotting from years of disuse. It stank to high heaven in there. The bed frame was rusting, and there were scrapings on the floor. There wasn't much in the room, so they turned around, trying to the other door, finding it locked. "Do you wanna try the upstairs now?" Suga asked, turning the torch beam back on his boyfriend.

Daichi followed him up the stairs, scared that Suga's foot was going to go through it again. The upstairs was covered with leaves, probably from an open window. They opened the first door, and Suga brought himself to a stop suddenly. His hair was blown back by a sudden gust of wind, and he put his arm out to stop Daichi from coming any further into the room. There was a massive hole in the wall, leading down to sizable portion of the floor. "Didn't notice that when we first got here," he breathed, "It must lead down to the locked room, wanna take a peak?"

"The floor's probably damp, you'll just go straight through the floor," he replied, pulling Suga away. They opened the second door, and found a trunk. Suga immediately wandered over, opening it. "What is it?" Daichi asked, wandering closer.

"It's full of pictures, I guess?" he replied, sifting through them. Daichi crouched down, looking over Suga's shoulder. There were pictures of girls in the woods, about ten or twelve different girls. And then they changed There were pictures of them tied up, and Daichi frowned. "Is that...bondage?" he asked.

Suga chuckled, "Looks like it," he whistled. And then they both saw a picture with a splatter of red across the wall, and Suga dropped the pictures with a gasp.

"What the fuck was that?" Daichi asked, his voice pinched.

"I don't...I don't want to know." Suga stood up, his lips pressed firmly together. He pulled Daichi out of the room, and he stood in the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Daichi whispered. Suga looked very still, and very serious. They both knew what they had seen.

"Do you...want to see what's behind the last door?" he asked. Daichi stared at him, nodding slightly. He clung to Suga's side as they crept closer. Suga pushed the door open, and the both of them stepped back. Daichi's fingernails dug into his boyfriend's wrist. It was a bathroom, and covering the tiled walls, the bathtub was a rust coloured dried liquid that they knew wasn't rust. It was then that they heard a bang downstairs, and Daichi yelled, clinging to Suga. "I think we need to go," the silver haired boy said, grabbing Daichi's hand, pulling him around and back down the stairs.

The front door was shut tight, and the two of them looked at each other. Suga tried to pull it open, but the door wouldn't budge. "Try kicking it open!" Daichi yelled, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm not _that_ strong, Daichi! Why don't you try - you're the strongest?"

Daichi tried kicking it, but it still wouldn't budge. "We're trapped," Suga said.

 "What are we going to do?" he asked, his chest heaving. It was dark. He was scared.

"I'm calling Asahi." Suga pulled out his phone, scrolling down the phone book.

"What's he going to do? You know he's scared of everything."

"I don't know, maybe get us out of here?" Suga snapped, pressing his phone to his ear. Just then they heard another crash from upstairs, and the two of them dropped to the floor. "Asahi!" Suga gasped, "Oh thank Jesus, me and Daichi got stuck in the house in the woods and the doors not opening and and and and and we're literally shitting it please come get us!" Apparently there wasn't much to say, other than that, because Suga put the phone down. Daichi crawled across the floor, clinging to Suga. He was shaking. Suga kissed his cheek, running his hands through his hair as he held him still in the dark. And that's how they stayed as they waited for Asahi to help them.

It was when they were huddled like that, Suga softly singing, trying to comfort himself more than Daichi. They heard a sound from the locked room, a laughter bubbling up that sounded like it shook the whole house. It wasn't a nice noise, and Daichi clenched, curling up smaller, pressing himself closer into Suga when they heard it. Suga's hand grasped Daichi's shoulder tightly, his breathing stopping. And then there was a loud bang on the front door. The both of them screamed, scrambling away. The door busted off its hinges, and Asahi stood there.

"Asahi! Thank _fuck_!" Suga got off the floor, running towards his friend, hugging him tightly. Daichi followed him, bolting out of there as fast as he could.

"What were you two doing in there?" Asahi asked.

"Dumb teenager things..." Suga huffed, running down the steps.

"If the owners sue me for damaging their property I'm making you two pay the bill." Daichi turned around, "The _owners?_ " he asked. Asahi nodded,

"This is a Halloween attraction. They deck it up every year, and some people pay to go in, you know."  Suga and Daichi looked at each other.

"No. No we didn't know," Suga said, bursting into laughter. His heart was still pounding, but he felt better now. Safe.

"So that laugh was just a recording then?" Daichi asked. Asahi turned around, "No, they take the recordings out in case they get damaged or stolen," he frowned.

Suga and Daichi's stomach dropped as they looked at each other in horror, and then back at the house.

**Author's Note:**

> dont give in to peer pressure from ur boyfriend daichi  
> tumblr: anri-kun.tumblr.com


End file.
